


Damn These Non-Humans...

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Also unwilling Tamaki/Haruhi, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Annarite!Hikaru, Annarite!Kaoru, Arranged Marriage, Clan!Takashi, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Haruhi is ace/aro and Tamaki only has eyes for Kyoya, Ki'ra!Mitsukuni, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Muilan!Kyoya, Nobility, Tazu!Tamaki, Way Walkers AU, like neither of them wants it okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Haha, just kidding, Haruhi loves her crazy friends. Even if Tamaki fixates on gems, Kyoya randomly phases through walls instead of using doors, Honey won't sit still and the twins... Well, the twins have trust issues... Mostly Hikaru.-A oneshot collection set in a Way Walkers AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this AU, please email me! My email is on my profile. I'm looking for someone to RP this with. You can be Haruhi, or a human version of one of the others, if that makes things easier.
> 
> That said, enjoy the fic!
> 
> Also if you need info on the AU, check this site out: https://waywalkersguide.com

Haruhi was stubborn. This showed when she followed the red-skinned creatures, the annarites, despite them repeatedly turning around and telling her to go away.

She followed them all the way to their home in the Middle Lands.

"Where do you keep your medicine?" she asked.

"Go away," one of the annarites snapped. "I can take care of my brother myself."

"You're hurt too," Haruhi noted. "Sit down and tell me where your medicine is. I want to help."

The annarites only glared at her.

Haruhi sighed. She turned. If her help wasn't wanted, then she would just go on home-

"We don't have any medicine," came a higher-pitched voice. The annarite from before tried to shush his brother, but the other kept speaking, "We were just going to put ice on our cuts and bruises. That usually helps the pain."

"It'll help the pain, but the cuts will get infected," Haruhi said, turning back to the annarites. "Are there many medicinal herbs that grow around here?"

The annarites shrugged. Haruhi sighed.

"I'll go get some medicine from one of the shops in town. I'll be right back."

And she left.

* * *

...And she came back, as well, an hour or so later. Navigating the Middle Lands herself was harder than she'd thought, but she'd done it nonetheless. She laid out all the medicines for the annarites, then encouraged them to strip so she could apply it.

"Why can't we apply it ourselves?"

"I've seen your house. Based on how you live, you might try and sell it all for food. Am I wrong?"

Neither replied. Slowly, they removed their ragged tunics.

Haruhi didn't care about seeing their bodies - sexual or romantic attraction had never been something that appealed to her. She was gentle as she applied the medicine to the places that needed it, and to a few places that may or may not have needed it.

When she was done, she bandaged them up - she'd also bought bandages, since if they didn't have medicine they likely didn't have bandages either.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"It stings," one said.

"But it's better than before," the other said.

"Can I have your names?"

"Yours first," the ruder one said.

"I'm Haruhi. It means spring day."

The ruder one sighed. "I'm Hikaru. It means light. He's Kaoru. It means flower."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on their human names. She turned to leave.

"Will you come back?" Kaoru asked, though Hikaru tried to shush him.

"If you want," Haruhi replied, turning her head to offer the two a smile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay I switched the roles! Hikaru's the jealous one for once!

Hikaru did  _not_ like Haruhi.

She was annoying, always bothering him and his brother randomly during the day. Bringing them food like they couldn't find some themselves. Bringing them medicine like they couldn't go and steal some themselves.

"People work hard to sell that stuff," Haruhi had scolded them when Hikaru snapped at her one day. "You shouldn't steal. Just let me bring you the stuff you need - I don't mind."

Kaoru liked Haruhi, though. And that was another reason that Hikaru didn't.

Hikaru watched the two quietly, sipping his tea - tea that Haruhi had brought, and it made each sip taste more bitter than the last.

Haruhi was smiling as she watched Kaoru eagerly show her the charms he'd made. With gems that he had actually mined instead of stolen with his brother. Because  _Haruhi wouldn't like them if he'd stolen them._

Admittedly, Kaoru hadn't actually said that, but he may as well have if you asked Hikaru.

Haruhi ignored Hikaru's dislike of her, like always, and leaned over to show him a charm. She spoke to the younger annarite as she did, "Kaoru, have you shown him this one?"

"Of course he has," Hikaru snapped on Kaoru's behalf. "I'm his brother. I live with him. He shows me  _everything_ he makes."

"Hikaru, be nice," Kaoru gently chided. Hikaru huffed, but didn't say anything else.

If you've got nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all, as many other races said.

Haruhi beamed at Hikaru, and for a moment, he felt bad for hating the human so much. But then he remembered how annoying she was, and how she was basically stealing Kaoru, and he decided that he didn't feel bad at all.

* * *

Finally, Haruhi said that she had to leave. "I won't be by for a while," she said as she stood in the doorway. "My dad's taking me to Tazu Nation for..."

She trailed off, and then smiled awkwardly. "Well, I'm going to Tazu Nation. Let's leave it at that."

If Kaoru didn't look so upset about it, Hikaru would have felt an immense satisfaction from this. "Too bad," Hikaru said dryly, though he didn't mean it at all.

"Yeah," Kaoru said softly - and he did mean it. Which made Hikaru so,  _so_ angry. "How long?"

Haruhi fell silent for a moment. "I'll... I'll come by as soon as I'm back. I promise."

Kaoru nodded, though he clearly looked like he was missing her already.

Hikaru felt sick.

* * *

Hikaru did not like Haruhi.

He had read books, though admittedly few of them. But still, he knew what it looked like when someone fell in love.

Haruhi was stealing Kaoru.

And Hikaru couldn't stand it.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice I changed 'Ki'ra Takashi' to 'Clan Takashi' in the tags. If you did, good for you for looking at tags that closely. If you didn't, shame on you.
> 
> Nah, just kidding.
> 
> Anyway, I didn't really change it for any particular reason. I just realized that being a clansman would fit him better and since he and Honey aren't related by blood I didn't REALLY need them to be the same race.

Haruhi stayed silent in the carriage, hands folded neatly in her lap, eyes trained on the window. Slaga, the draconic horses that moot tazu used for transportation, were pulling the carriage, and so what she saw was not land, but rather a blue sky and white clouds.

Perhaps if she leaned her head out, she could see if she could spot the castle she was going to land at soon.

But she didn't. She was content to look at the fluffy clouds.

Eventually, the carriage began to lower - a fact that did not escape Haruhi's notice. She looked to her father, who offered nothing more than a gentle, encouraging smile.

This was something Haruhi hated about being royalty - she hated meeting suitors.

"I don't want to get married," Haruhi said.

"You don't have to love him," her father replied, "but you do have to get married, dear."

Haruhi sighed. He always said that.

* * *

Tamaki, the only heir to the tazu king throne, wrung his scaly hands nervously. He wanted to fly, wanted to shift and just fly away.

But his grandmother, the current tazu queen, said that it was 'unbecoming' for him to wear tazu-hide while meeting his bride, a bride he didn't want, so there he was, decked out in silk and cotton that he couldn't shift in.

Well, he could. He'd just ruin the clothes.

His head snapped up when the throne room doors opened. And in stepped Haruhi Fujioka, the crown princess of Aralim.

Well, if they were both meant to rule their respective countries, then at least they wouldn't be seeing much of each other.

Idly, as the princess was introduced, Tamaki's gaze fell to one of the higher windows in the room, and he saw the tower that their resident Rosin Walker resided in. He'd have to visit Kyoya soon - it wasn't good for him to hole himself up in his tower for days on end.

"Tamaki!"

His grandmother's sharp voice cut through his thoughts, and he jumped in the much smaller throne he was sitting in. "A-ah! I apologize! I'm... Not well at the moment," he said.

"Then perhaps," Haruhi said delicately, "we should make this visit quick. You should get plenty of rest."

Tamaki nodded, his gaze drifting back to the window.

* * *

When Tamaki offered to (read: was forced to) show Haruhi around the castle ("She will live here one day!" her father had noted happily) he immediately jumped at the offer. He rushed through the closer areas to drag her all the way to the tall tower where Kyoya resided.

"This is where our Rosin Walker works," he said, motioning for the human to keep up with him. Tamaki ran his claws over one of the gems set in the walls, tilting his head as he looked at the shine. Then he shook his head and continued to lead Haruhi. "Currently, our Rosin Walker is one muilan prodigy by the name of Kyoya. He's my age, yet he's already become an ordained Walker, can you believe it?"

"That is impressive," Haruhi said.

Tamaki knocked on Kyoya's door, and waited a full half second before opening the door and barging in. "Kyoya! You've been holed up in here for far too long! You need to get some exercise!"

"Isn't leaving my tower to go down to my quarters enough exercise?" Kyoya replied, his black, black eyes trained on some book.

"Not if you do it once a week," Tamaki replied. "I know you sleep in here half the time!"

Kyoya sighed and finally looked up, and that was when he noticed the other royal. "Hello... Um..."

"Ah, right," Tamaki said, as if disappointed about Haruhi's existence. "This is Haruhi, crown princess of Aralim."

Kyoya stared for one more second. Two. Three...

And then he turned back to his books. "I am quite busy, your highness," he said with an icy tone. Tamaki visibly jolted.

"What?! You're never too busy for-"

"Well, now I am. If you don't mind, close the door on your way out."

Tamaki slowly backed out of the tiny room, and did as the purple-skinned prodigy had asked. He turned towards Haruhi, expression utterly lost.

After a moment, Haruhi finally spoke. "Um... I'd love to see your garden. Ours back home is small."

Tamaki took a moment, but he nodded slowly, and once again began leading Haruhi out of the tall tower.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I never picked out a color for Tamaki's scales. So, uh... I just kinda didn't mention it. He just has scales.
> 
> Anyone wanna suggest a color...?


End file.
